What I Remember...
by ChibiK
Summary: Saturn reflect on her life during Silver Millenium...


What I Remember.... Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
What I remember...  
  
Can you imagine what I remember? I believe it is beyond the capability of the human mind to even consider half of the objects that are embedded in my mind as memories. Sometimes, I wish I could forget it all. Sometimes, I wish could just seperate my mind and body, so that I would not have to remember seeing the last cries of Silver Millenium, my home, so that I would not have to remember knowing that I would be the one to deliever the final blow, and to erase the memory of Silver Millenium from every person in the universe, when I wanted to remember it fondly myself, so that I would not have to remember the tingling sensation in my chest that told me it was time.  
  
But that is not all.  
  
I remember growing up alone. It is tradition for the mother of a child born under the star of Saturn to raise the child until it is capable of taking care of itself, and on the childs fifth birthday, plunge themselves into the rings of rock and gas that surround my home planet, making sure the child is watching, and making sure the child knows that it is alone. We are meant to be alone, we of the planet Saturn, the star of silence. We cannot grow to love anyone, or anything. We are all taught that someday, it may be our duty to bring an end to the world as it is known by the people who live in it. We all must learn that destruction is the only road to rebirth.  
  
"Mama!" I had shouted, running after my beloved mother as she raced out of the castle. Mother had once told me never to step outside of the palace, because the planet would thrust your to it's outer limits and the rings would destroy you. I promised her I would never go out. I was confused then, my mother, the one who had made me promise to never step outside, was racing to get out, as if she didn't want me to follow her. I didn't understand then, but I soon would.  
  
"Mama!" I should again, hoping she would here me. I needed to remind her that it was dangerous outside, and that she should stay inside with me and read bedtime stories, because it was already past time for me to go to sleep. Didn't she know that?  
  
Despite my warnings, my mother kept running, but I wasn't going to give up. I kept running after her, as fast as I could, not wanting to be left behind. I shouted, but she couldn't hear me. It was only later that I learned she was not listening.  
  
"Mama!" I shouted one last time before I saw her open the doors to the outside, the doors I was told never to open. She looked back at me then, and I saw her smile at me like she always did when I did something right, and then she flung herself out into the storm, and the doors closed behind her, never to be opened again.  
  
I ran to the doors, pounding on them, beating on them, not wanting to believe that my mother was lost forever. The doors would not open for me, however, and I was later to learn that they were not suppossed to.  
  
I fell to the ground, crying, right there. I fell asleep there as well, and I woke up there the next morning. I vowed right then and there, that I would never feel as bad as I did that morning, and that nothing as tragic as what my mother did would happen to me.  
  
The naievete of youth...  
  
Years later, I had grown, and I had learned. I knew why my mother left me, I knew what my duty was, and I knew that someday, there was a possibility that I would have to perform that duty, and if I was lucky enough to escape fate, then I would share my mothers.  
  
But I wasn't that lucky...  
  
I remember feeling the tingling in my chest, pulling me from my home out into space, where the three Guardians of the Talismans awaited me. I saw them, standing there, looking frightened. Frightened of I, Sailor Saturn, the one who would bring destruction to their world. I, who would bring the destruction that would bring the rebirth.  
  
I lifted my Silence Glaive, that felt so right in my hands, but I had never seen it before, and took one last look at the beautiful stars, knowing that I would never see them like this again. I then slowly dropped the Glaive until it's tip touched the ground by my feet. I felt everything around me die, and I waited for the feeling of death to reach me. It did, eventually, as I knew it would, and I took my last breath.  
  
Silver Millenium took it's last breath.... 


End file.
